


Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words.

by nemiolo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Menzione molto lieve di violenza ma io la tag lo metto lo stesso per precauzione~
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio adora le sue abitudini, il suo lavoro e Madrid; adora soprattutto passeggiare al Parque del Retiro e, ormai, adora fermarsi a guardare quel ragazzo pieno di lentiggini che suona uno strumento che Sergio non ha mai visto prima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words.

Sergio è sempre stato molto abitudinario. Prende il treno sempre alla stessa ora, quando torna a Siviglia; non cambia (quasi) mai percorso per andare a lavoro, anche a costo di fare tardi; ordina sempre lo stesso cocktail; le mensole, gli armadi, gli scaffali a casa sono meticolosamente ordinati secondo il suo ordine – non è in base alla scala cromatica, non è numerico né alfabetico, è qualcosa solo suo.  
Eppure è anche una persona molto curiosa e genericamente affascinata da quello che ha intorno. Gli piace parlare con gli sconosciuti. Gli piace andare a ballare in locali nuovi. Gli piace provare cibi di posti lontani e che, forse, non visiterà mai. Gli piace girare Madrid in lungo e in largo, nei suoi giorni liberi, per scoprire nuovi posti. Però resta sempre una persona (fin troppo) legata alle sue abitudini e quindi, nonostante i nuovi angoli di Madrid che scopre giorno dopo giorno, il suo posto preferito per la passeggiata rilassante che si concede ogni sera dopo aver finito di lavorare, è sempre il Parque del Retiro.

La prima volta che ci è entrato aveva dodici anni e si trovava a Madrid in gita scolastica. Aveva amato la città al primo sguardo, l'aveva amata al pari della sua Siviglia, dove era nato e cresciuto, e per questo non aveva esitato un momento quando, nell'estate dei suoi diciotto anni, suo padre gli aveva proposto di lavorare nella nuova filiale dell'azienda di famiglia, proprio a Madrid.

Quello che forse ama di più di Madrid è che è una città dinamica, piena di gente che va e viene, ma fondamentalmente non cambia mai. Ritrova le sue abitudini nelle vie più strette, guarda con affetto un albero poco più in là di casa sua e ricorda quando gli operai del comune lo hanno piantato; si ritrova nelle panchine del parco che invecchiano ma il tempo non le logora mai, nelle foglie che cadono d'autunno, nelle farfalle che volano in circolo su un'aiuola, negli artisti di strada che cambiano spesso, nei dipinti ai loro piedi, nei pastelli che gli colorano anche le mani, nella musica che suonano e che riesce sempre a rallegrare Sergio anche dopo la giornata più dura a lavoro.  
Sergio ama un sacco la musica, da piccolo ha provato a prendere lezioni di chitarra e perfino di flamenco, ma poi lo studio e il lavoro gli hanno rubato tutto il tempo disponibile. Eppure non si lascia mai scappare un pezzo dei suoi artisti preferiti, appena può va a vedere un concerto o uno spettacolo di flamenco, capita anche che a volte si ritrovi da solo a casa e prenda tra le mani la chitarra e strimpelli per un po' quello che ancora ricorda dalle vecchie lezioni o prova a imitare qualche sua canzone preferita.  
Sergio ama un sacco la musica ed è per questo che si ferma sempre ad ascoltare ogni artista di strada. Gli piace spendere qualche minuto così, non gli importa davvero di quale genere si tratti, sorride, lascia qualche moneta e poi prosegue per la sua strada con il cuore un po' più leggero.

 

C'è un'artista nuovo al parco. Non che in genere ci siano sempre le stesse persone, ma qualcuno ormai riesce a riconoscerlo. Questo ragazzo, invece, non l'ha mai visto e, a dire la verità, non ha mai visto nemmeno lo strumento che tiene appoggiato alle gambe. Gli piace un sacco il suono, questo sì. Si ferma a guardare le mani del ragazzo che si muovono sinuose, per un attimo chiude gli occhi e si gode appieno la musica mentre soffia il vento freddo di novembre. Si stringe un po' nella sciarpa e quando riapre gli occhi, il ragazzo seduto a terra lo sta fissando senza smettere di suonare. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi, non cambia espressione e Sergio si sente pesantissimo per qualche secondo, si sente quasi ancorato a terra con tutto il peso possibile sulle spalle.  
Non è un tipo che si fa intimidire facilmente, questo no, però non riesce a reggere lo sguardo e fissa lo strumento. È strano, si chiede di che metallo sia fatto, e come sia suonarlo. Si chiede come faccia quel ragazzo pieno di lentiggini a suonarlo con così tanta grazia e facilità, perché a lui sembra un sacco difficile. Si è radunata più gente del solito e il ragazzo seduto a terra ogni tanto sorride quando qualcuno gli regala una moneta. Sergio lo guarda ancora un po', poi si rovista nelle tasche, gli lascia qualche euro e scappa via. Si sente gli occhi del ragazzo puntati sulla schiena.

Il ragazzo è di nuovo lì, il giorno dopo. Nello stesso identico posto di prima, seduto a terra tra due panchine. C'è più gente del giorno prima radunata attorno a lui, e lui continua a suonare senza fermarsi. Ogni tanto alza gli occhi e sorride, ogni tanto accenna un “Grazie,” e poi si concentra di nuovo sulla sua musica. Sergio lo ascolta ancora e nel frattempo lo scruta per bene: ha così tante lentiggini che l'unica cosa sensata che gli viene in mente è che vorrebbe contargliele tutte, una ad una, anche e soprattutto quelle che non vede, ha un ciuffo biondo che gli ricade composto sugli occhi e che quasi tocca anche lo strumento quando abbassa di più la testa. Ha un sorriso strano, non forzato ma sicuramente un po' criptico, ed è come se volesse dire un sacco di cose da un sacco di anni ma non può e forse nemmeno vuole farlo.  
Sergio si rimprovera perché, come al solito, sta analizzando troppo senza che nemmeno ci sia qualcosa da analizzare. La musica è un suono lontano tra i suoi pensieri scomposti e forse sta fissando quel ragazzo così bello che quasi quasi gli sembra scolpito nel marmo.  
Anche quella sera gli lascia qualche moneta e poi va via a passo spedito.

Sergio non è abituato a vedere sempre gli stessi artisti di strada al parco. Cambiano in continuazione, ne arrivano di nuovi, magari si spostano ogni giorno in una zona diversa di Madrid. Eppure quel ragazzo sta sempre lì, Sergio esce dal lavoro alle 18 e sente la sua musica prima ancora di vederlo. Non importa se piova o se faccia davvero freddo – Sergio pensa che stia arrivando l'inverno più freddo da quando abita a Madrid – non importa se nessuno si fermi ad ascoltarlo, lui continua a stare lì nel suo angolino con lo strumento tra le braccia e l'espressione un po' imbronciata.  
Una sera esce tardi dall'ufficio rispetto al solito, ma non rinuncia alla sua passeggiata. Non è che ci sia qualcuno pronto ad aspettarlo, la donna che si prende cura della sua casa - e un po' anche di lui - avrà lasciato del cibo da riscaldare al volo al suo arrivo, quindi non ha senso non ritagliarsi quei minuti di pace che si concede attraversando lentamente il Parque del Retiro.  
E lo trova ancora lì.  
Con tutte le sue lentiggini, e il suo broncio, e le mani leggere che sfiorano lo strumento appoggiato sui jeans logori. Lo trova lì che alza lo sguardo quando Sergio si ferma, per l'ennesima volta, a (guardarlo) ascoltare la sua musica.   
Che Sergio ne sia attratto non c'è nemmeno da dirlo, è abbastanza palese e Sergio ne è sceso a patti già da qualche giorno perché si ritrova a pensare a quello sconosciuto mentre lavora oppure riesce a sentire la musica poco prima di addormentarsi. Un giorno ha chiuso gli occhi e ha immaginato di sentire le sue mani sul suo corpo, leggerissime come quando suona. Si è detto che era una cosa molto a caso, che gli è venuto in mente solo perché sono due settimane che lo vede ogni sera, _ogni benedettissima strafottutissima sera_ , e che comunque non sa il suo nome, non sa la sua storia, non sa se abbia effettivamente una casa, un qualcosa, perché stia sempre lì a suonare al parco, _perché non cambia posto ché Sergio pensa di star impazzendo a pensare a qualcuno che nemmeno conosce_. 

Quella sera è diversa. È diversa perché Sergio ha fatto tardi, non è il solito orario in cui passeggia tra erbetta e ciottoli e aiuole ancora piene di fiori, è diversa perché Sergio sta iniziando davvero a pensare troppo e questo non è mai un bene, perché sta pensando troppo a quel ragazzo lì ed è ancora peggio, è diversa perché Sergio si sente effettivamente un po' diverso.  
E allora si siede sulla panchina più vicina al tizio strano con lo strumento strano (che Sergio non ha ancora capito che cosa sia e come faccia a funzionare) e il _tizio strano_ alza gli occhi e ricambia lo sguardo fisso. Poi smette di suonare.  
Sergio si tira su, un'espressione confusa perfettamente disegnata sul viso, poi gli fa un cenno con le mani e “Perché hai smesso? Mi piaceva”.  
“Lo so che ti piace,” ride il ragazzo accovacciato a terra e gli trema un po' il cappotto un po' troppo grande, “altrimenti non ti saresti fermato. Come non ti saresti fermato le altre sere.”  
Sergio inarca le sopracciglia, “Come fai a sapere che ci sono tutte le sere?”  
“Non è che abbia un gran pubblico, eh,” riprende a suonare piano, “e poi sei qui. Tutte le sere. Ti vedo arrivare, ti vedo fermarti qui per un paio di minuti e poi scappi via come se avessi ricordato all'improvviso un impegno urgentissimo.”  
Sergio sta un po' in silenzio, si mordicchia il labbro. Gli piace la sua voce, profonda e calda come una cioccolata davanti al camino in pieno inverno, e non l'aveva immaginata così. Non l'aveva capita bene dai pochi ringraziamenti che gli sentiva fare ogni tanto alle persone che gli lasciavano qualche moneta, ma non pensava che potesse avere una tale voce. Che poi, Sergio si chiede, che voce avrebbe dovuto avere? Forse meno profonda, non lo sa nemmeno lui, è che sembra così piccolo, lì seduto con quella faccia da ragazzino, e--  
“Come ti chiami?” gli chiede tutto ad un tratto.  
“Fernando,” non solleva gli occhi, adesso, di nuovo concentrato a suonare.   
“Ti offro la cena, Fernando.”  
Sergio gli sorride ma Fernando si irrigidisce prima di sospirare un “No, grazie” che non ha proprio niente di convincente. “E comunque non so come ti chiami,” aggiunge subito dopo.  
“Sergio. Mi chiamo Sergio, scusami. Ora ci vieni a cena?”

 

Sergio è sempre attento in ufficio. Sempre con gli occhi puntati tra il computer e i suoi registri cartacei, ogni tanto fa un giro per l'azienda e si ferma a parlare con i dipendenti, chiede se ci siano problemi, se sia tutto a posto. Non crede di aver mai sbagliato un conteggio o anche una sola cifra nei suoi registri; non dà mai una risposta banale e poco precisa quando suo padre gli chiede i dettagli della filiale di Madrid. Semplicemente gli piace tantissimo il suo lavoro e ci tiene a farlo perfettamente.  
Eppure quel giorno non si sente affatto così. Si sente una persona completamente diversa, che riesce a prestare poca attenzione anche alla sigaretta che tiene un po' sbilenca tra le dita quindi figuriamoci a tutti gli ordini che arrivano da tutta Spagna e non solo. Non si sente affatto se stesso quando si ritrova a pensare a quel paio di occhi infiniti con tutte quelle lentiggini attorno, invece che ai registri che dovrebbe completare in giornata. E di certo non è il solito Sergio quando non riesce nemmeno a fingere un sorriso, perché troppo preso a pensare al _no_ che gli è stato rifilato ieri.  
Non sa perché ha agito così d'impulso, chiedendo a _Fernando_ (e più pensa al suo nome e più gli piace, e più se lo rigira sulla lingua e più suona perfetto) di andare a cena con lui. Forse perché voleva fare un'opera buona, cerca di dirsi in continuazione, _o forse perché non fa altro che pensare al suo viso ai suoi capelli alle sue spalle alle sue mani_ ed è da sciocchi pensare così tanto ad una persona vista in un parco quasi per sbaglio. _Non per sbaglio_ , gli ricorda la vocina nella sua testa – che stranamente ha il tono petulante di sua sorella - _hai sempre passeggiato al Parque del Retiro ma è la prima volta che ti fermi ad ascoltare ogni santissima sera sempre lo stesso artista_.  
E lì Sergio decide di saltare la passeggiata prima di tornare a casa e, uscendo dall'ufficio, si chiude in un bar.  
Peccato che non basti a togliergli dalla testa Fernando e la sua musica, e la convinzione profonda che ci sia davvero qualcosa che lo leghi a lui.

 

Fernando continua a suonare lì, ogni sera per almeno un paio d'ore. Sempre nel solito angolino, sempre con un viavai di gente diversa che a volte si ferma ad ascoltarlo e a lasciargli qualche spicciolo. Qualcuno, a volte, più gentile degli altri gli regala addirittura una tazza di caffè ma poi tutto finisce lì. Non che Fernando si aspetti qualcosa da qualcuno, eh, questo ormai non succede più da anni e anni e non che non sia grato per i piccoli gesti di gentilezza che ogni tanto gli vengono rivolti ma, ecco, è un po' come se mancasse qualcosa. E non è solo perché l'inverno ormai è pienamente in corso e fa un freddo tremendo soprattutto quando si leva i guanti – che già sono tutti bucherellati, non è che riescano a scaldarlo chissà quanto – per suonare e poi lo stomaco gli brontola quasi in continuazione perché quei pochi soldi che raccoglie sono sufficienti appena per un pasto. Non è solo per quello, e Fernando lo sa ma si sentirebbe un idiota ad ammetterlo. Che poi, sbuffa tra sé e sé, ammetterlo a _chi_. Non c'è nessuno con cui parlarne, se non se stesso. Forse è proprio questo che lo blocca; sentirsi vulnerabili con altre persone è un conto, anche se non sa cosa voglia dire perché anche nel suo passato (di cui non vuole ricordare neanche un attimo) non si è mai dimostrato vulnerabile, ma sentirsi vulnerabili con se stessi-- non ci è abituato. Non lo è mai stato.   
Gli gira la testa per tutti i pensieri confusi e sconnessi che continuano a venirgli in mente.  
Gli manca vedere quel sorriso ampio mentre suona nel suo angolo al Parque del Retiro.

 

Sono passate quasi due settimane quando Sergio torna alla sua passeggiata post lavoro. Si presenta al parco con del caffè caldissimo, una felpa appena comprata e dei muffin.   
Fernando non lo nota, troppo preso dalla sua musica. Ha gli occhi chiusi e le mani quasi volano, ogni tanto sente il rumore delle monete e ringrazia sottovoce, sorridendo agli sconosciuti davanti a lui. Sergio si siede sulla panchina accanto, aspetta che finisca di suonare e, allo stesso tempo, spera che non finisca mai perché gli era mancata un sacco quella musica, gli era mancata tantissimo e sembra quasi che faccia meno freddo, ora.   
Quando Fernando finisce e apre di nuovo gli occhi, Sergio è lì in attesa, con un sorriso rilassato stampato in viso.   
Fernando non dice niente, all'inizio, aspetta che Sergio parli, eppure non riesce a smettere di sorridere nemmeno lui e cerca di nasconderlo mentre si sporge in avanti a contare i soldi. 

“Ti ho portato del caffè e dovrebbe essere ancora abbastanza caldo,” dice Sergio dopo qualche altro minuto di silenzio, “Ti ho portato qualcosa di dolce da mangiare e-- questa,” aggiunge, porgendogli la felpa, “È nuova, sono passato davanti ad un negozio e mi è piaciuta e sono tornato e--”  
Fernando prende il caffè, grato per il calore che si espande subito dalle mani a tutto il corpo, ne beve un sorso ed è ancora meglio, “Mi dispiace non averti visto per tutti questi giorni. Mi dispiace averti detto che non sarei venuto a cena con te.”  
Sergio scuote la testa, “Non importa,” accenna e sa benissimo di non essere credibile.

“Hai almeno un posto dove dormire?” Sergio gli chiede dopo un po'. Se lo chiede dalla prima volta che lo ha visto.  
“C'è un centro poco più in là – una specie di dormitorio. Non è caldo ma nemmeno freddo come la strada, e già questo è un passo avanti.”  
“Perché non provi a trovare lavoro come cameriere? Prima o poi riusciresti a mettere da parte qualcosa in più e potresti anche affittare una stanza. Almeno avresti un tetto pressoché decente sulla testa,” Sergio ha provato a mordersi la lingua per non fare quella domanda scomoda e fastidiosa, ma ormai è fatta.  
Fernando un po' ride, poi si sporge a prendere un muffin, “Ho passato sei anni a girare l'Inghilterra prima e la Spagna dopo. Sono andato via di casa perché io volevo fare della musica la mia vita, e i miei volevano solo che mi iscrivessi in qualche buona università per poi fare qualche stronzata tipo l'avvocato o il commercialista o il dottore, e quindi non sono più tornato. Non che se ne siano preoccupati più di tanto, l'unica volta che sono tornato a Fuenlabrada, è stata mia nonna ad ospitarmi e loro non hanno voluto sapere niente di me. Dicevano che ormai mi sono fatto le ossa e non ho bisogno di loro,” la voce di Fernando sembra quasi spezzarsi e Sergio non vuole interromperlo, “Come siamo arrivati fin qui?”  
“Ti ho solo chiesto come mai non hai trovato un qualsiasi lavoro, e tu sei partito con la storia della tua vita,” lo guarda dritto negli occhi, “E non me ne lamento.”  
Fernando si alza, finalmente, e si siede sulla panchina accanto a Sergio. Ha le sopracciglia inarcate e Sergio si chiede se stia pensando a quello che ha già detto oppure a quello che tiene nascosto – e solo qualche attimo dopo Sergio si chiede perché sente con così tanta convinzione che Fernando ha qualche segreto abbastanza pesante.  
“Non riesco a stare fermo in un posto per tanto tempo. Amo troppo la musica per poterne fare a meno, anche se questo vuol dire gelarmi il culo per terra ogni giorno per racimolare qualche soldo per del caffè. A proposito,” alza il bicchiere di carta ormai vuoto, “grazie. E grazie anche per il resto.”  
Sergio scuote la testa, come a dire che non c'è problema. Non riesce a parlare e non capisce perché, tutte quelle lentiggini gli mandano in tilt i neuroni. Continua a rigirarsi sulla lingua la frase “Non riesco a stare fermo in un posto per tanto tempo”.  
Fernando lo guarda, “Perché sei ancora qui con me? Non hai una casa, qualcuno ad aspettarti?”  
“Non sei voluto venire a cena e finalmente ti sento parlare per un po', direi che non ho fretta,” ribatte, sorridendo con un angolo della bocca.  
Fernando arrossisce – Sergio riesce a vedere ancora tutte le lentiggini, e non sa cosa darebbe per poterle contare una ad una - “Perché ti fermi qui ogni sera?” gli domanda.  
Sergio ribatte con un'altra domanda, “Perché suoni proprio questo strumento?”  
“Si chiama _Hang_... ho iniziato suonando la chitarra, poi a Liverpool ho conosciuto un ragazzo e suonava proprio questo. Non lo avevo mai visto o sentito prima. Me ne sono innamorato dal primo istante, e alla fine sono riuscito ad avere un hang anche io. Ho iniziato a suonarlo un po' per caso, non è che hai dei veri e propri accordi da seguire. Ormai non ci faccio nemmeno caso, ma non lo scambierei di nuovo per una chitarra. O per un altro strumento.”  
“Non lo avevo mai sentito prima eppure continua a risuonarmi in testa per tutto il giorno. E non so se te ne rendi conto, ma la melodia cambia ogni giorno e non so se sia una cosa facile o difficile, ma mi piace un sacco e mi piace--” Sergio si blocca.  
“Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda.”  
Adesso non ribatte con nessuna domanda. Non gli dà nemmeno una risposta, se è per questo. Sergio non parla più e ad un tratto gli fa un freddo bestia e si chiede come faccia Fernando a sopportarlo ogni sera.  
Si accende una sigaretta, prima di porgere la felpa a Fernando. Poi si alza, “Ci vediamo domani,” gli dice con un mezzo sorrisetto. E Fernando sa che sarà così.

 

Sergio non gli chiede di nuovo di andare a cena, ma ogni sera gli porta qualcosa di nuovo e Fernando, ogni sera, lo aspetta. Non tanto per il caffè, o per la zuppa, o per quel paio di pantaloni nuovi; Fernando lo aspetta per suonare per lui.   
È diventato un rituale, ormai, e Fernando nemmeno si rende conto di essere a Madrid da due mesi ormai. Ogni pomeriggio si siede nel suo angolino, suona, ringrazia i passanti, e aspetta che arrivi Sergio. Non smette _mai_ di suonare prima, anche se spesso vorrebbe fermarsi perché le mani gli fanno male per il troppo freddo e lo stomaco gli brontola perché non mangia qualcosa di solido dalla sera prima, ed è troppo orgoglioso per accettare _ora_ l'invito a cena. Accetta il cibo che gli porta perché le prime volte, le volte dopo dei muffin, aveva provato a rifiutare ma Sergio aveva lasciato comunque i contenitori di plastica sulla panchina.

 

 

Suo padre lo chiama, lo avvisa che dopo le vacanze di Natale, presumibilmente a gennaio, ci sarà una visita ufficiale da Siviglia, gli altri soci vogliono vedere con i propri occhi come va a Madrid e tutto il resto. Poi gli chiede se li raggiungerà per le feste o resterà a Madrid e dovranno spostarsi loro in massa. Sergio non sa cosa rispondergli.   
In realtà pensa a Fernando. Pensa che vorrebbe trascorrere Natale con lui, e non al Parque del Retiro, seduti su una panchina umida con Fernando che trema per il freddo e crede che non si noti. Vorrebbe che andasse con lui a Siviglia, vorrebbe fargli vedere dov'è nato e cresciuto, il muretto sul quale ha suonato la chitarra per la prima volta e il campetto dove ha tirato i primi calci ad un pallone. Vorrebbe presentargli la sua mamma, e suo padre, e sua sorella che poi è anche la sua migliore amica, e suo fratello e tutti gli amici che sono rimasti lì e vorrebbe raccontare a tutti di come si sia _innamorato_ di un artista di strada, un ragazzo pieno di lentiggini e che suona divinamente e che sembra sempre incazzato con il mondo ma che quando sorride farebbe sciogliere chiunque.   
Suo padre ha continuato a parlare per tutto questo tempo, e all'improvviso Sergio si rende conto di aver pensato la parola “innamorato” e quindi chiude la telefonata in fretta e furia blaterando che gli farà sapere al più presto per Natale.  
 _Innamorato_. Che parola del cazzo, pensa poi.   
_Come fai ad innamorarti di una persona che non conosci, che vedi per un po' in un parco e poi ognuno per la propria strada (anche se ora come non mai vorresti che quella strada fosse la stessa - la strada per casa tua) e di cui non sai niente, di cui sai a malapena l'età e che è stato in Inghilterra e in quasi tutta Spagna (e gli manca giusto l'Andalusia, come si fa a non andare in Andalusia?) e che suona quell'hang lì e le sue mani sembrano volare, ed è pieno di lentiggini e gli occhi infiniti e ti guarda come se volesse dirti un sacco di cose e poi alla fine non dice niente--_ a Sergio manca il respiro, ha bisogno di bere un bicchiere d'acqua ma non riesce ad alzarsi dalla poltrona, sente i piedi attaccati al pavimento come se ci fossero mille ancore a tenerlo giù. Si aggrappa alla scrivania, le nocche diventano bianche e davvero, _davvero_ vorrebbe poter non pensare più.

 

Ricorda di essere stato innamorato, una volta. Tanto tempo fa, quasi una vita prima. A Siviglia. Ricorda di averla baciata per la prima volta nel cortile della scuola, prima di scappare agli allenamenti di calcio. Ricorda i capelli di lei che gli solleticavano il collo, e la sua risata. Ricorda di essersi sentito leggerissimo per giorni, ricorda il cuore che batteva all'impazzata ogni volta che lei si avvicinava per un bacio o un abbraccio o solo per tenerlo per mano durante una passeggiata. Ricorda poi di (almeno) un mese d'inferno, con troppi pensieri in testa e troppe cose incomprensibili da capire. Ricorda che lei non gli bastava più, e sognava di mani più grandi e più forti ad accarezzargli i fianchi. Ricorda delle lacrime di lei, quando le aveva detto che non ci stava più bene insieme, e delle lacrime che aveva ricacciato indietro lui a vederla stare male così.  
Ricorda, ora, che forse quello non era davvero amore.

 

Non passa dal parco, quella sera. Non passa neanche dal bar, va dritto a casa, insolitamente taciturno, e si infila sotto la doccia. Vorrebbe che l'acqua calda cancellasse via tutto, quei pensieri spuntati così ad un tratto e che però sono già radicati dentro. 

Chissà se Fernando ha sentito la sua mancanza.

 

Ha deciso di ignorare totalmente qualsiasi stupidissimo pensiero, e si è buttato di nuovo a capofitto nel lavoro. Comunque sono tre giorni che manca dal parco, che manca dalla sua tradizionale passeggiata. Sono tre giorni che gli manca la musica di Fernando.   
Mancano dieci giorni a Natale e Sergio ha deciso di tornare a Siviglia per le feste. Vuole tornare a _casa sua_ e farsi coccolare, bere una birra nel bar dove l'ha bevuta per la prima volta, vedere gli amici di sempre e raccontargli di Madrid e sentirsi raccontare delle solite vecchie storie di Camas.

Non pensa, quando esce dal lavoro, e invece di andare dritto per proseguire verso casa, gira a destra ed entra al Parque del Retiro. Sospira, si dice che tanto non è che sia successo qualcosa di irreparabile, aveva solo bisogno di scacciare via tutte quelle stronzate, e già che è lì, continua a camminare verso l'angolo di Fernando. Lui è lì, hang appoggiato alle ginocchia e mani che si muovono lente, un sorriso appena visibile e il ciuffo biondo che gli ricade sugli occhi. Sergio non si siede sulla panchina, per una volta; resta in piedi, davanti a lui, insieme alle altre persone che passano qualche minuto ad ascoltarlo per poi dargli qualche moneta e andare via. E dimenticarsi di lui. Sergio si chiede come facciano. Come possono non restare colpiti da quella melodia, dalle mani che la creano, dagli occhi del ragazzo seduto lì a terra quasi con aria strafottente?

Quando Fernando si interrompe, qualche minuto dopo, quando ormai più nessuno si è fermato ad ascoltare perché è ora di cena e il parco è quasi vuoto, gli sorride. Sergio gli porge un the caldo e un sacchetto (ha preso dei churros da un carretto già dentro al parco e profumano di buono come quelli della nonna, giù a Camas) e Fernando sorride ancora di più, se possibile.  
Fa per andare via ma Fernando se ne rende conto immediatamente, “Scappi già?”  
Sergio stringe le spalle, tira fuori un'altra sigaretta e l'accende, “Dovresti andare a ripararti anche tu, il meteo diceva che stanotte potrebbe piovere.”  
“Potrebbe, potrebbe,” Fernando mugugna sottovoce, “quante cose potrebbero succedere”. Si tira su, chiude di nuovo il sacchetto e posa l'hang sulla panchina. È in piedi di fronte a Sergio ora, lo sovrasta di qualche centimetro ed è una cosa che ancora sorprende Sergio perché con quella faccia da bambino non ti aspetteresti di certo un tizio così alto.  
Fernando si tira via il ciuffo dal viso, concentrato su qualche pensiero che ancora una volta tiene per sé. “Grazie per questi,” solleva il pacchetto, “poi domani mi spiegherai perché non sei venuto qua per tre giorni e perché stasera vai via di fretta.”  
L'attimo dopo gli ha già girato le spalle. Sergio resta lì a guardarlo mentre va via.

 

La sera dopo Fernando è lì, ma non sta suonando. È seduto sulla _solita_ panchina e si guarda attorno. Sergio arriva e lo vede da lontano; quasi torna indietro perché una qualche sensazione gli prende lo stomaco, non vedendolo suonare.  
“Che succede?” Sergio sente il proprio tono di voce isterico, “Perché non suoni? Tutto ok?”  
Vede solo ora che Fernando si rigira un rettangolo di cartoncino tra le mani, senza guardarlo. “Mi dai una sigaretta?”  
Sergio inarca un sopracciglio, ma gliela porge e non fa domande, ormai ha capito che Fernando parla quando ha voglia di parlare, senza essere spinto.  
“È la prima volta in vita mia che non mi va di suonare,” posa il biglietto in tasca e aspira un altro po' di sigaretta, buttandola via subito dopo.   
È un attimo, e Fernando prende il viso di Sergio tra le mani e lo attira a sé. Sergio non riesce nemmeno a rendersi conto di cosa stia succedendo, quando Fernando lo bacia e subito dopo Sergio lo sta tirando ancora più vicino a sé, come se volesse inglobarlo.  
Fernando sembra che non abbia bisogno di riprendere fiato, eppure si stacca da lui e gli prende le mani tra le sue. Sergio è così intontito che Madrid potrebbe esplodere da un momento all'altro, potrebbe essere catapultata fuori dalla Terra e spedita in un'altra galassia, e lui non se ne renderebbe conto. Appoggia la fronte alla fronte di Fernando, e un po' sospira. Fernando non riesce a fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere, “Ok, volevo chiederti scusa ma a quanto pare non ti è dispiaciuto, quindi... non so cosa dire.”  
Sergio ride a sua volta, gli accarezza piano il viso con il dorso della mano (è l'unico modo per farlo, perché di lasciare la mano di Fernando non se ne parla proprio) e poi lo bacia di nuovo, con calma. Gli bacia il naso rosso per il freddo, le guance, la fronte e poi torna di nuovo alle labbra e Fernando gli sorride e si lascia baciare.  
“È che mi sei mancato, quei giorni che non ti sei fatto vedere qui, e ieri non sapevo come dirtelo e nemmeno oggi, a dire il vero, quindi ho pensato che questo era il modo più semplice e comodo per farlo e--” Sergio lo zittisce, fermandolo a metà delle sue frasi un po' sconnesse con un altro bacio.  
“Mi sei mancato, Sergio, e sto ancora cercando di capire come possa mancarmi una persona che vedo per qualche minuto la sera. Una persona così dolce e gentile che ogni sera mi porta qualcosa da mangiare e che mi ascolta suonare, sì, ma fondamentalmente uno sconosciuto e mi sei mancato. C'era gente qui, ho ricevuto anche più soldi rispetto al solito, ma era come se non ci fosse nessuno,” Fernando lo abbraccia, gli tocca i capelli, lo tiene di nuovo per mano.  
Sergio non sa cosa dire, probabilmente i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso stanno dicendo tutto per lui, e improvvisamente a Madrid non è più dicembre, non è sera, la neve non c'è più. Probabilmente è primavera inoltrata, il sole splende alto nel cielo e-- e Sergio si sente ridicolo a pensare tutte queste stronzate, poi guarda di nuovo Fernando e no, non crede di stare esagerando, perché in quegli occhi infiniti c'è tutto questo.  
“Però dimmi qualcosa,” protesta Fernando dopo un po', rubandogli dalle tasche un'altra sigaretta.  
“Mi sei mancato anche tu,” sospira Sergio, sollevato perché riesce a dirlo ad alta voce senza sentirsi un totale coglione. “E non solo in questi giorni in cui non sono venuto al parco. Mi manchi durante il giorno, finché non vengo qui, e mi manchi la sera quando torno a casa, e la notte, e sempre, e ora non mi manchi più e sei qui,” non può fare a meno di sorridere così tanto che gli fa male tutta la faccia, “Hai capito perché sono stato zitto finora? Perché sapevo che mi sarei reso ridicolo così.”  
Fernando ride, “Bene, ora devo dirti una cosa io.”  
Tira di nuovo fuori il cartoncino che teneva prima tra le mani. “A quanto pare un tizio si è fermato un paio di volte a sentirmi suonare e vorrebbe che facessi delle serate nel suo locale. Tipo, un lavoro vero. Serio. Dice che per i primi tempi, pagherebbe lui una camera per me, giusto finché non trovo un po' di stabilità.”  
Sergio sgrana gli occhi, “Pensavo avessi detto che non sei il tipo da restare per tanto tempo in un posto e soprattutto non sei tipo da lavoro fisso.”  
“Ma stavolta si tratta di musica! Dovrei adattarmi solo agli orari di lavoro ma, per dire, qua al parco venivo tutti i giorni alla stessa ora, che differenza farà? E potrei avere un tetto sopra la testa, con un letto pulito e tutto mio, e fare la spesa e cucinare e non accontentarmi di qualche zuppa istantanea del supermercato o dei dolci che mi porti tu, e...” Fernando prende fiato e sta per aggiungere qualcosa, ma si blocca e si morde il labbro, palesemente indeciso se continuare o lasciar perdere.  
“E per una volta _sento_ di voler restare in un posto, sento che potrei accettare la stabilità, e vorrei-- vorrei che fossi tu ad aiutarmi ad abituarmi a tutto questo, perché questo _cosa_ di restare qui è nata grazie a te.”  
Il cuore di Sergio batte così forte che probabilmente Fernando riuscirà a sentirlo e ritirerà tutto e non farà altro che prenderlo in giro. Mille e mille volte ha pensato a scene del genere – anche peggio, a dire il vero, tipo lui che arriva al Parque del Retiro su un cavallo bianco e porta via Fernando – e ora che si trova nella realtà dei fatti, non sa cosa dire e cosa fare perché l'unica cosa sensata che gli viene in mente è baciare ancora Fernando e _ancora ancora ancora_ finché le labbra non gli diventino così rosse da non distinguersi dal maglione che indossa Sergio.  
Fernando lo guarda, cerca di decifrare le sue espressioni e i suoi pensieri, ma Sergio è, per una volta, un mistero e non un libro aperto.  
“Meglio parlarne al caldo, che dici? Abbiamo ancora un invito a cena in sospeso,” è l'unica cosa che riesce a dire, prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso casa tenendo Fernando per mano.

 

Fernando si guarda attorno con aria stupita: la casa di Sergio è enorme e allo stesso tempo accogliente. Vetrate su vetrate si susseguono e lui si avvicina per osservare le luci di Madrid. Nessuno dei due parla, provano ad abituarsi uno ad un ambiente nuovo ma che già sa di _familiare_ e l'altro ad una presenza nuova che però ha tanto sperato di vedere lì.  
Sergio gli offre di fare una doccia, “Non insieme,” aggiunge subito allarmato, appena la minima espressione di timore attraversa il viso di Fernando, “Voglio solo che tu ti levi tutto il freddo di dosso, che ti metta comodo e ti rilassi”. Gli procura dei vestiti e, mentre sente lo scroscio dell'acqua, si siede sul divano e si prende la testa tra le mani.  
È successo tutto in un attimo e ancora non riesce a crederci. Per un po', nei mesi passati, aveva pensato che Fernando si prestasse alle sue attenzioni solo per comodità. Poi aveva pensato che fosse perché ormai lo considerava una faccia amica in una città che continuava a restargli estranea e un po' ostile. Poi aveva pensato che si stava facendo un po' troppi film e che quell'attrazione verso quel ragazzo pieno di lentiggini con un dono particolare per la musica lo stesse un po' facendo impazzire.  
Fa partire un po' di flamenco dallo stereo sul tavolo di fronte, l'unica cosa che potrebbe rilassarlo al momento e fargli capire che sta succedendo tutto davvero e che chi vivrà, vedrà, senza farsi tante paranoie e tantissimi filmini.  
Una vocina nella sua testa gli chiede se si rende conto che si sia portato uno sconosciuto a casa, un tizio che per quanto ne sa potrebbe derubarlo da un momento all'altro e non ha fatto altro che intontirlo con parole e baci. Sergio scuote la mano vicino la testa come per cacciare via tutti questi pensieri insensati, perché lui se lo sente _dentro_ che non c'è niente di strano o di falso o di esagerato in quanto stia succedendo. Lo sa che Fernando non sta mentendo, e che quei baci hanno significato qualcosa, e che ora è lì con lui e non sta solo aspettando il momento giusto per tramortirlo e portargli via quante più cose e soldi possibili.   
Fernando esce dal bagno con la pelle arrossata dall'acqua bollente e un sorrisetto soddisfatto stampato in viso. “Pensavo di aver dimenticato cosa volesse dire poter fare una doccia come si deve,” dichiara, per poi lasciarsi sedere vicino a Sergio. Gli accarezza di nuovo la fronte e i capelli, spostandoglieli dietro le orecchie e avvicinandosi per baciarlo. Sergio lo lascia fare, un po' divertito e un po' ancora troppo incredulo per reagire davvero. 

 

Qualche ora dopo sono ancora sul divano. Sergio ha ordinato delle pizze, hanno guardato un po' di tv e bevuto della birra, e tutto ciò sa così tanto di routine anche se è la prima volta che succede, che Sergio quasi chiama sua madre per dirle che non potrebbe essere più felice di così. 

 

Quando Sergio prende le mani di Fernando tra le sue, Fernando si lascia scappare un sospiro e un sorrisetto, mentre chiude gli occhi. Sergio ridacchia, studia ogni espressione del suo viso. Non crede di aver mai visto niente di più bello in tutta la sua vita.  
Fernando poggia la testa sulla spalla di Sergio e gli accarezza il braccio, le guance, i capelli, le mani. Riscopre la sensazione bellissima dell'avere un posto caldo in cui stare, senza spifferi di aria fredda; la sensazione di stare accoccolato a qualcuno sotto una coperta, di non essere costretto a stare lì perché altrimenti verrà preso a calci e sbattuto fuori. La sensazione di essere al suo posto, di essere al sicuro, di non dover temere più niente.  
Ha dimenticato tanto tempo fa, ormai, cosa vogliano dire tutte queste cose. Gli si forma un nodo in gola, e guarda Sergio di sottecchi: ha gli occhi chiusi, mentre ancora gli accarezza i capelli e la nuca, e ha un'espressione rilassata, quasi come se stesse dormendo. Fernando alza la testa per dargli un bacio e nemmeno in quel momento Sergio apre gli occhi, ma gli sorride sulle labbra e lo tira più vicino a sé.   
Come se effettivamente potessero stare ancora più vicini. Fernando ride ed è lì che Sergio riapre gli occhi, "Ti diverti?" gli chiede, "Cosa c'è di tanto divertente?"  
Fernando fa spallucce, "Niente. Avevi un'espressione così rilassata che mi hai fatto ridere," ammette.  
Poi c'è ancora silenzio. Solo carezze lente e qualche bacio ogni tanto. Entrambi non dicono più niente per un'ora almeno, finché Sergio non si alza dal divano e gli tende la mano, "Vieni con me. Andiamo a dormire," gli sorride ma Fernando, d'improvviso, è come congelato. La sua espressione cambia visibilmente, il sorriso pacifico di prima diventa una smorfia e gli occhi gli si incupiscono.   
Sergio resta immobile, ritrae la mano, "Che succede?" e Fernando può sentire un filo di panico nella sua voce.  
"Io posso-- posso dormire sul divano," Fernando abbassa gli occhi.  
"No che non puoi, non esiste che resti sul divano," Sergio si siede di nuovo accanto a lui, gli prende ancora le mani tra le sue e aspetta che Fernando lo guardi dritto negli occhi. "Ho un'altra camera, se non vuoi dormire con me."  
Fernando sospira di sollievo, e subito dopo si pente di ciò che ha appena fatto. Non vuole dare l'impressione sbagliata a Sergio, non vuole che pensi che vuole stare lontano da lui durante la notte, per svaligiargli casa e scappare via indisturbato.  
"No, io _voglio_ dormire con te, è che--" non lo guarda più negli occhi, "Non voglio-- non voglio andare oltre. Capisci? Mi dispiace ma io-- non ce la faccio. Non ora. Non voglio che pensi che non abbia fatto altro che stuzzicarti finora, ma... baci e carezze sono un conto, mi sono venuti spontanei e sono stati totalmente voluti, ma per altro-- per altro, non posso adesso. Ho bisogno di tempo."  
Sergio gli sorride, lo tira a sé e Fernando quasi soffoca per quanto Sergio lo sta stringendo contro il suo petto, "Non scusarti, Fernando. Va benissimo così. Non ho intenzione di fare niente se tu non vuoi, non ti sto chiedendo di venire a letto con me per ripagarmi dell'ospitalità e della doccia e della cena e di quello che ti pare. Ti sto offrendo un posto dove dormire. Se vuoi condividere il letto con me è fantastico, altrimenti puoi dormire nella stanza degli ospiti. Non sul divano, ovviamente. Non mi aspetto niente che tu non voglia."  
A Fernando gira la testa. È impossibile che abbia trovato un ragazzo così perfetto, che per mesi si è fermato ad ascoltare la sua musica al freddo, che gli ha portato da bere e da mangiare, che l'ha portato a casa senza farsi troppe domande e paranoie. È impossibile che, ora, quel ragazzo gli stia dicendo che non si aspetta niente e che non pretende niente, che gli va benissimo dormire e basta, che non vuole mettergli troppa pressione addosso. Non può fare a meno di baciarlo, in quel momento, e un po' si sente il cuore gonfio di affetto. Gli prende la mano, e lo trascina con sé mentre si alza, "Davvero, voglio dormire con te. Non voglio dormire sul divano o nella camera degli ospiti o in qualsiasi altro posto. E già questo, per me, è un grosso passo avanti."  
Sergio non dice una parola e lo porta in camera; quando si infilano sotto il piumone, Fernando si gira su un fianco e gli accarezza il viso, il collo, le spalle. Gli mette una mano sulla schiena e lo attira più vicino, finché i nasi non si toccano e può sentire il respiro di Sergio sulla guancia. Lo prende per mano e gli dà un altro bacio mentre Sergio chiude piano gli occhi, con un sorriso bellissimo dipinto sul viso.   
Fernando fa fatica ad addormentarsi, ma non vuole cambiare posizione o lasciare la mano di Sergio. Continua a guardarlo mentre dorme, finché non si addormenta anche lui.

*

 

I giorni passano lenti; Fernando continua a vivere con Sergio ed entrambi trovano assurdo e meraviglioso come le rispettive vite si siano adattate così bene. Come entrambi riescano a far combaciare tutto, a non avere problemi, come riescano a parlare di tutto e, soprattutto, come Fernando riesca a fidarsi di lui. Non si apre completamente, questo Sergio lo intuisce e un po' gli pesa ma alla fine dei conti sa che prima o poi Fernando troverà il coraggio o le parole giuste o qualsiasi cosa gli serva.   
Eppure si adatta a lui. Si adatta al suo broncio appena sveglio, ai capelli scombinati che gli scendono sugli occhi, alla voce roca che lo sveglia ogni mattina e gli dà la buonanotte ogni sera, al tubetto del dentifricio spremuto a metà e lasciato aperto sul lavandino del bagno, alla tazza di caffè lasciata sporca nel lavello. Al suono dell'hang che lo accoglie, appena apre la porta di casa. Al suo sorriso quando Sergio si china a baciarlo e gli chiede come sia andata la giornata. 

Fernando ha iniziato a lavorare. Il padrone del locale è gentile, i camerieri sono gentili, tutti quelli che lo circondano sono gentili e ogni tanto si ferma a pensare se sia perché sembra una persona tranquilla e simpatica, ora, forse è per quel sorriso stupido che non gli è mai scivolato via da quella prima sera che ha baciato Sergio. 

Sergio passa raramente dal Parque del Retiro, adesso. Forse è perché adesso c'è qualcuno ad aspettarlo a casa o forse perché quando Fernando lavora, preferisce passare dal locale in cui suona, piuttosto che vagare per il parco ormai sempre più freddo e sempre meno popolato. Ogni tanto, però, ci passano insieme, quando tornano a casa dopo che Fernando ha raccolto le sue cose e il locale sta chiudendo. Sergio lo prende per mano e Fernando si lascia guidare. Percorrono il parco in silenzio, guardandosi poco attorno, chiedendosi a volte se non sia un po' pericoloso passarci a quell'ora. Sergio nota sempre il sorrisetto di Fernando quando oltrepassano il posto in cui era solito fermarsi ogni pomeriggio con l'hang.

 

Natale è alle porte e Sergio non si è ancora deciso a chiedere a Fernando di andare con lui a Siviglia. Il punto è che effettivamente lui ha già _deciso_ , è solo che non sa come chiederglielo e non sa soprattutto se Fernando accetterà. Vorrebbe dire trascorrere le vacanze con la sua famiglia, conoscerli, presentarlo come il suo... non come un amico, sicuramente. Non che i suoi abbiano dei problemi con la cosa, questo no. Sergio ha fatto coming out qualche anno fa, quando non poteva e non voleva più nasconderlo, e i suoi genitori sono stati parecchio comprensivi e i suoi fratelli gli hanno offerto tutto l'appoggio e l'affetto possibile. René gli aveva confessato che stava solo aspettando che Sergio lo ammettesse, in realtà, e quando Sergio si era liberato di quel peso nessuno era sembrato poi molto sorpreso.   
Però non sa come Fernando potrebbe prendere la cosa. Non sa se è pronto a passare delle vacanze in famiglia, e non delle vacanze normali – fosse stato agosto l'avrebbe portato a Marbella e poi l'avrebbe portato a casa solo per un paio di giorni, solo per farlo conoscere a sua madre e suo padre, senza troppi pensieri. Invece il Natale è un problema. Per Sergio è una festività importante, per tutti nella sua famiglia lo è; ma a volte, durante quei giorni, si è sentito solo e, parlando con altre persone, aveva capito che non tutti trascorrono il Natale con felicità e allegria e tutto il resto, anzi. Alcuni lo vivevano come il periodo peggiore dell'anno.  
Sergio si sta facendo decisamente troppe paranoie, ecco.  
Rientra a casa e le luci sono spente. Fernando ha il giorno libero, quindi non è al locale, ma sarà sicuramente uscito per i fatti suoi. Decide di preparare la cena mentre lo aspetta, quando gli arriva un messaggio sul telefono, “Giardino sul retro”. Sergio ridacchia, ormai ha capito che Fernando è di poche parole ma così si esagera.   
Si dirige verso la porta che dà sul retro e la musica dell'hang già gli arriva alle orecchie. Quando esce fuori, le luci sono spente ma c'è Fernando seduto sulla panchinetta di marmo e candele tutto intorno. Fernando alza lo sguardo e gli sorride, facendogli segno di andare a sedersi accanto a lui. Sergio scuote la testa e resta in piedi, quasi a ricreare tutte quelle sere in cui Fernando suonava al parco, non aveva un tetto sulla testa, quasi moriva dal freddo e Sergio non poteva immaginare che un giorno avrebbe condiviso la sua casa con lui.   
Si interrompe dopo una decina di minuti, posa l'hang e gli va incontro. Lo stringe forte a sé e Sergio lo circonda con le braccia, un po' cullandolo mentre Fernando poggia il mento sulla sua testa e gli accarezza i capelli. Gli prende il viso tra le mani, poi, e lo bacia, lo bacia fino a fargli dimenticare qualsiasi cosa, dal suo nome all'ultima cosa che ha pensato. “Grazie,” gli bisbiglia ad un certo punto, “Grazie di essere con me e grazie per farmi stare qui con te.”  
Sergio scrolla le spalle, “Ti ho detto mille volte che non devi ringraziarmi. Io...” si blocca e deglutisce, capendo che forse non è ancora il momento giusto, “Io sono felice di averti qui, non potrebbe essere altrimenti. Non vorrei mai che stessi in un altro posto.”  
“Ma lo sai che ora potrei benissimo prendermi una stanza in affitto,” prova a ribattere Fernando, “non voglio essere di peso e abusare della tua ospitalità.”  
“È questo che pensi, Fernando?” Sergio inarca un sopracciglio, “Pensi di star abusando della mia ospitalità? Ti vedi ancora come un ospite? Questa ormai è anche casa _tua_.”  
Si scioglie dall'abbraccio e lo fissa dritto negli occhi, “Noi stiamo insieme, vero?”  
Fernando annuisce e lo riprende tra le braccia, “Che domande stupide che fai. Penso che sia abbastanza chiaro che stiamo insieme, a questo punto. Altrimenti non mi sentirei libero di fare questo,” lo bacia ancora, “E questo,” gli bacia il collo, poi gli prende di nuovo le mani tra le sue e gli bacia le dita, “E anche questo,” lo sfiora con un'unica carezza dalla guancia ai fianchi. Sergio lo ferma, “Non devi dimostrarmi niente. Né a me né a nessun altro. Volevo solo esserne certo.”  
Fernando lo ringrazia con gli occhi e poi lo bacia ancora.

Quando rientrano in casa e Fernando inizia a cucinare, Sergio continua a pensare a mille modi per proporgli quel viaggio verso Siviglia e quei giorni con i suoi parenti. Fa finta di mettere a posto qualcosa in salotto, sistema la tavola per cena, mette su un po' di musica e osserva Fernando canticchiare qualcosa tra sé e sé. Prende un respiro profondo e va a sedersi sul piano di marmo accanto al lavello.  
“Ok, come risponderesti se io ti proponessi di venire con me in vacanza?”  
“Mh, direi che risponderei in maniera positiva,” gli sorride, “Mi stai chiedendo di partire con te?”  
“ _Ssssssì_ , ehm, più che altro ti sto chiedendo di venire con me a Siviglia. Sai, ho detto ai miei genitori che passerò lì le vacanze, altrimenti sarebbero venuti tutti a Madrid, e quindi...”  
Fernando lo studia per qualche secondo, si morde il labbro inferiore, “Quindi mi stai chiedendo di venire con te in vacanza, e ok. Ma... a casa dei tuoi? Sei sicuro? Cioè, non fraintendermi, voglio capire se è quello che vuoi o se non vuoi lasciarmi solo visto che palesemente soffri della sindrome di mamma orsa.”  
Sergio gli dà un pizzicotto sul fianco, “Certo che è quello che voglio. Solo che voglio sapere se è quello che anche tu vuoi, tipo. Mica posso chiuderti nel bagagliaio e trascinarti giù al sud e farti uscire solo alle porte di Camas.”  
“Sergio, sì. Mi piacerebbe tantissimo passare le vacanze con te. Mi piacerebbe tantissimo passarle con te a Siviglia. Ma ti avverto, non sono un tipo molto festivo. Non sono un grandissimo fan del Natale io, eh.”  
Non può contenere la sua gioia e gli sorride così tanto che è abbastanza sicuro di avere un'espressione davvero ebete stampata in faccia. È stato _stranamente_ facile, pensava che si sarebbero creati drammi innecessari e cose del genere. Invece no, Fernando è davvero più tranquillo, adesso, e trascorreranno dieci giorni a Siviglia e non vede l'ora di presentarlo a tutti ed è sicuro che tutti lo adoreranno e si troverà benissimo con sua nipote e succederanno un sacco di cose belle.  
“Avverto subito mamma, allora,” gli dà un bacio sul naso e si allontana per prendere il telefono.

 

Fernando finisce di caricare i bagagli in macchina. Non che abbia così tante cose, ma evidentemente Sergio non ha la più pallida idea di cosa voglia dire “Stare via per dieci giorni”.  
“E comunque, a Siviglia non ci sono mai stato ma sono abbastanza sicuro che esistano dei negozi anche lì, sai,” gli fa una linguaccia mentre indica la borsa piena di regali per sua nipote.  
“Perché, credi che non andrò a comprarle altre cose mentre saremo lì? Illuso. Comprerei l'intero mondo a Daniela, se potessi.”  
Sergio gli cinge i fianchi con le braccia e lo bacia, “E anche a te,” ammette subito dopo. Fernando arrossisce e si sistema meglio il cappello sulla testa.

“... E questa, questa è l'Andalusia,” dopo quattro ore di viaggio, infinite canzoni e molteplici discorsi, Sergio indica fuori dal finestrino. “Questa è casa mia.”  
Fernando per un po' si perde ad osservare attentamente ogni cosa, ogni sfumatura del paesaggio, ogni città che passano. Non vede l'ora di arrivare a Siviglia. 

 

“Sai, penso che dovremmo rifarlo. Tipo in estate. Venire qua in macchina, magari girare l'Andalusia per bene, non prendere direttamente la strada per Siviglia senza fermarci. Ho voglia di conoscere questo posto, di osservarlo, di innamorarmene come ne sei innamorato tu,” ammette dopo un po', “Mi piacerebbe tantissimo. Passeggiare sotto il sole rovente, andare a visitare quei posti di cui mi hai raccontato, fare un po' il turista, che ne so, cose del genere.”  
Sergio lo prende per mano, “Non vedo l'ora. Siamo arrivati, comunque,” parcheggia in un vialetto.  
“Sergio, aspetta,” Fernando lo chiama prima che Sergio abbia la possibilità di fiondarsi in casa con ancora la cintura di sicurezza allacciata, “Dici che piacerò ai tuoi?”  
“Probabilmente anche più di quanto piaci a me. E questa è una cosa praticamente impossibile.”

Sergio apre la porta e non fa quasi in tempo a posare un borsone che qualcosa si è aggrappato alle sue ginocchia, “Zio!” sente la voce di sua nipote e abbassa gli occhi. Lei è abbracciata alle sue gambe e lo guarda con quegli occhioni bellissimi che gli sono mancati da morire. La tira su e la abbraccia forte, mentre sua madre gli va incontro.  
Fernando fa capolino da dietro, un po' rosso in faccia e con un po' di timore sul viso. Paqui, la madre di Sergio, scansa il figlio ancora abbracciato a Daniela e lo abbraccia, “Benvenuto a casa,” gli dice e Fernando, sempre restio agli abbracci, la ricambia e ringrazia.  
Sergio li osserva felice. “Dani, lui è Fernando,” dice alla nipote, “Comportati bene.”  
Daniela lo studia mentre posano i bagagli e si dirigono in cucina, poi gli afferra una manica e Fernando si abbassa per guardarla negli occhi, “Mi piacciono le tue lentiggini,” esclama, “Sei il fidanzato di mio zio?”  
Fernando non può non scoppiare a ridere, “Sì, sono il fidanzato di tuo zio. E ti abbiamo portato tanti regali!”

La serata trascorre tranquillamente. La sorella di Sergio fa mille domande a Fernando, il padre non è di molte parole ma ogni tanto partecipa alla conversazione e Fernando capisce che anche lui è interessato alla sua vita. La madre di Sergio continua a riempirgli il piatto, almeno due volte per ogni portata, nonostante Fernando si senta lo stomaco pesantissimo e potrebbe giurare che da un momento all'altro scoppierà.   
Daniela lo invita a giocare con lei, nonostante René, il fratello di Sergio, le dica di lasciarlo in pace e di farlo riposare.  
“Non mi pesa,” ammette Fernando, “sono sicuro che ci divertiremo.”  
René borbotta qualcosa sul come si stancherà prima ancora di finire la frase, ma li lascia fare. Sergio osserva tutti, pieno di affetto per il mondo intero. È bello essere a casa.

 

Sergio è abituato ad alzarsi abbastanza presto, la mattina di Natale. Solo che la sera prima è uscito con Fernando, l'ha portato in un pub a conoscere i suoi amici, poi sono andati a messa e poi di nuovo a bere qualcosa e, insomma, si è fatto parecchio tardi. Quando la mattina dopo si sveglia, Fernando non è accanto a lui. Si guarda attorno stranito, finché non decide di scendere al piano di sotto. Daniela è intenta a provare i nuovi giocattoli trovati sotto l'albero, Miriam sta sistemando le ultime cose prima di pranzo, José è seduto in poltrona a parlare con René.   
“Ma qualcuno di voi ha visto Fernando?” chiede, “In genere dorme più di me e adesso non c'era.”  
“Penso che mamma lo abbia rapito, dopo aver fatto colazione. O lo sta rimpinzando di cibo alle nostre spalle oppure non so,” ride Miriam, “Guarda che se te lo perdi per un paio d'ore non casca il mondo, eh.”  
Sergio la fulmina con gli occhi e va verso la cucina, sperando di trovare Fernando e una tazza di caffè caldo. Magari anche un ColaCao.   
E Fernando, effettivamente, è lì. È intento a cucinare insieme a Paqui, e ridono e scherzano, e Sergio si ferma sulla porta ad osservarli. Sua madre ha sempre saputo come far sentire qualcuno a casa, ma con Fernando è proprio tutta un'altra storia.  
Nemmeno si rendono conto che lui sia lì, presi come sono nella messa a punto di un dolce e nella loro conversazione, e Sergio decide di godersi la scena senza disturbarli. Gli piace fin troppo quest'aria di casa che persino Fernando riesce a sentire, ed è felice che lui sia lì e che sua madre si trovi bene con lui, e che tutti si trovino bene e che, soprattutto, Fernando si trovi bene.  
Sua madre si accorge di Sergio dopo qualche minuto, “Ti stavamo aspettando, ti ho preparato il caffè e il ColaCao e non toccare altro, perché altrimenti non mangi a pranzo,” lo ammonisce.  
“E qua abbiamo cibo per due o tre eserciti,” aggiunge Fernando, “Ben svegliato,” gli dà un bacio sulla guancia e gli porge il caffè.   
Paqui sbuffa, dando un'altra tazzina a Fernando, “Non è neanche lontanamente _così tanto_ cibo. La nonna di Sergio avrebbe fatto ben peggio!”  
Sergio ride, quasi strozzandosi con il ColaCao, e pensa con nostalgia ai pranzi di Natale preparati dalla nonna. Stringe la mano di Fernando, prima di mettersi a sua volta ad aiutare.

 

Sono invitati a casa di un amico d'infanzia di Sergio per la _Nochevieja_. Fernando non è così sicuro di voler andare, ma sa che Sergio ci tiene e non proferisce parola. Eppure Sergio se ne rende conto da solo (e la cosa non è sorprendente, non più, visto che hanno vissuto in simbiosi le ultime settimane, e ormai sa leggere ogni sua espressione, sa quando è il momento di fermarsi, di dire basta, di non andare oltre, di lasciarlo da solo, di abbracciarlo... lo sa, e basta) e avverte Fernando del cambio di programma. Fernando prova a protestare ma Sergio lo zittisce immediatamente, “Non hai bisogno di dirmi niente, Nando. Staremo a casa, o usciremo a fare una passeggiata, quello che ti pare. Non era poi così importante. Voglio che tu ti senta a tuo agio e tranquillo.”  
Fernando ancora si stupisce per quanto Sergio sia protettivo e comprensivo. Di come riesca a capirlo con uno sguardo e una mezza parola, di come non lo forzi mai a fare qualcosa che potrebbe anche dargli un minimo fastidio. Come il fatto che dormono nello stesso letto dalla sera del loro primo bacio, eppure non ha mai fatto niente di più, nemmeno una carezza più spinta, niente di niente.   
Forse è così che si comportano le persone normali, quelle a cui importa davvero qualcosa di un'altra persona. Forse non sono tutti mostri. Di sicuro Sergio non lo è, ma Fernando a questo punto potrebbe essere fin troppo accecato dall'affetto che prova per lui ma, davvero, finora si è solo dimostrato una persona d'oro e senza secondi fini. E Fernando non sa chi ringraziare ogni notte, per un regalo simile. Non avrebbe mai pensato, mai in tutta la sua vita – né quando era un ragazzino a Fuenlabrada né dopo con tutte le cose brutte che gli sono successe – di poter trovare qualcuno del genere. Eppure è successo. Lo guarda, mentre assorto legge un libro, e si alza per raggiungerlo e dargli un bacio.   
“Solo io e te?”  
“Solo io e te,” risponde Sergio, accarezzandogli il braccio. 

Aspettano la mezzanotte insieme alla famiglia di Sergio, mangiano i tradizionali dodici acini di uva al rintocco delle campane e si scambiano gli auguri. Fernando vorrebbe dire tantissime cose a Sergio, e quasi lo fa, ma capisce che non è quello il momento adatto e che dovrà aspettare ancora un po'. L'unica cosa che gli sussurra all'orecchio, quando lo abbraccia per augurargli un felice anno nuovo, è “Voglio che questo nuovo anno continui con te accanto. E anche l'anno dopo. Possibilmente anche molti anni dopo, in realtà,” e Sergio quasi si strozza con l'ultimo acino perché non si aspettava tutta questa tenerezza d'un tratto.  
Restano davanti al camino finché non si spegne; i genitori di Sergio e Daniela sono andati a dormire da un pezzo, Miriam e René sono usciti con i rispettivi compagni, e loro sono rimasti lì in salotto. Sergio aveva deciso di rimandare gli auguri ai suoi amici al pomeriggio, “Non c'è nessun bisogno di uscire nel casino e nel freddo, a quest'ora,” aveva detto e Fernando lo aveva guardato scettico, “Casino a Camas? Freddo con diciannove gradi? Basta solo dire che vuoi fare il pantofolaio davanti al fuoco e amen,” e per questa battuta si era beccato un pizzicotto sul collo e un bacio subito dopo.  
“No, ma voglio stare qui tranquillo con te.”  
Sergio ancora pensa all'augurio di Fernando. Continua a lottare contro se stesso praticamente ogni cinque secondi di ogni giorno, perché non vuole fare altro che dirgli che lo ama, e questo amore sta continuando a crescere, e arriverà al punto di esplodere e dirglielo nel momento meno opportuno, tipo negli scenari catastrofici che immagina ogni giorno.  
Vorrebbe tantissimo che Fernando capisse da solo quello che Sergio prova, ma sa anche che sta a lui dirlo chiaro e tondo e se Fernando non ha detto niente, non ha fatto nessuna battuta, è probabilmente perché non è pronto a sentirselo dire e men che meno a dirlo. Quindi si è un po' messo l'anima in pace, nonostante senta quelle due parole sulla punta della lingua ogni volta che apre bocca per parlare, tipo “Mamma, mi passeresti l'acqua? Ah, comunque, Fernando, _te quiero_ ” e cose del genere.  
Ad ogni modo, Sergio si è perso come al solito nei suoi pensieri. Nel suo unico pensiero, in realtà. Anche se adesso si è aggiunto il pensiero della frase che Fernando gli ha detto a mezzanotte.  
“Nando, senti...” gli tira su il viso, “Quello che mi hai detto prima-- insomma-- pensi davvero a un futuro a lungo termine?”  
“Ti sembra così strano?” è l'unica risposta che Fernando pronuncia finché, qualche minuto dopo, si decide a continuare, “A me no. Non so cosa sia successo tra di noi, non so nemmeno _perché_ sia successo, ma credo che siamo più legati di gente che magari sta insieme da anni. Non abbiamo passato un minuto separati da quella prima sera in cui ti ho baciato, se non per motivi inutilmente necessari come il dover andare a lavorare. Io lo so, Sergio,” e sospira, “Di voler stare con te. Non solo ora, in questo momento, o per altri pochi giorni o settimane, o quello che ti pare. Voglio stare con te. Voglio continuare a stare con te e se l'hai capito solo quando l'ho espresso chiaramente a mezzanotte, be'... allora sicuramente avrò sbagliato qualcosa, perché pensavo fosse abbastanza palese.”  
Fernando riprende fiato e Sergio non può fare a meno di avvicinarsi, “Non mi sembra strano. Penso che sia molto chiaro che voglio continuare a stare con te e che mi sento anche fin troppo legato a te, e a questa storia, e te l'ho già detto altre volte che me lo sento dentro che sia stato destino... eppure non è il destino che ci tiene ancora legati insieme, siamo io e te, perché vogliamo far funzionare questa cosa,” Sergio gli accarezza la frangetta bionda e gliela sposta dagli occhi, “Siamo sempre io e te, solo io e te, e non potrei essere più felice di così e no, non mi sembra strano. Mi sembra la cosa più bella del mondo.”  
Fernando quasi gli cozza contro quando lo bacia. Gli stringe forte il viso tra le mani e lo bacia, gli bacia il naso, le palpebre, non si lascia sfuggire un centimetro e si avvicina sempre di più. Quando allenta la presa, senza lasciarlo allontanarsi troppo, gli dice “Forse è il momento di sapere tutto il resto della storia, perché adesso so che voglio andare oltre ma prima devo essere al cento per cento sincero.”  
Sergio annuisce e lo lascia parlare.

Fernando gli racconta ogni dettaglio della sua vita in Inghilterra. Di come i primi mesi fossero stati belli e tranquilli, anche se suonava per strada e viveva di quei pochi soldi che riusciva a racimolare. Di come le cose fossero cambiate all'improvviso quando pensava di aver conosciuto una persona affidabile e a cui potersi affezionare, che gli aveva chiesto praticamente subito di andare a stare a casa sua. Di come le cose fossero degenerate quando quel tizio pretendeva che Fernando scopasse con lui ogni santa sera, si lasciasse toccare quando lui lo ordinava, lo toccasse quando lo obbligava a farlo, e Fernando non poteva andare via perché ogni sera c'era una minaccia diversa e l'inverno in Inghilterra non è come l'inverno in Spagna e quei soldi, in quel momento, gli servivano davvero. E si era ritrovato con dei lividi sul corpo e la cosa peggiore era che i lividi, ormai, li aveva anche dentro e non sapeva come curarli.   
Gli racconta della fuga, poi, molti mesi dopo. Quando era riuscito a nascondere soldi e scappare, e aveva deciso di tornare in Spagna. E i suoi genitori gli avevano chiuso la porta in faccia e quindi i lividi continuavano ad aumentare e Fernando non sapeva più cosa farsene di un cuore spezzato.  
Gli racconta dell'arrivo a Madrid. Della scelta di quell'angolo al Parque del Retiro. Di quel ragazzo che stava lì ogni sera, con i capelli che gli scendevano sulle spalle e la sigaretta che gli penzolava dalle labbra e, soprattutto, una parola o due per lui. E del cibo caldo e dei vestiti, “Ma non sono stati quelli che mi hanno permesso di rimettermi in piedi, e lo sai, ormai.”  
Fernando conclude il suo monologo e solo in quel momento riesce ad alzare gli occhi per guardare Sergio in faccia. Potrebbe giurare di averlo sentito tirare su con il naso, un paio di volte, e infatti ha ancora lacrime che gli scendono sulle guance e Fernando tende le dita verso di lui, incerto sul da farsi.  
“Sei tu ad aver bisogno di conforto,” sussurra Sergio, asciugandosi il viso, “Posso abbracciarti?”  
Fernando gli si butta tra le braccia e sospira, “Ho bisogno che tu mi abbracci per quanto più tempo possibile. Sergio, ho voluto dirti tutto questo perché io voglio che tu capisca che non voglio altro che la tranquillità insieme a te. La tranquillità che, fondamentalmente, sei tu a darmi.”  
“Ti amo,” si lascia sfuggire Sergio, mentre ancora lo stringe a sé, e glielo dice tra i capelli, un po' sperando che Fernando non senta. Ma Fernando ci sente benissimo e alza la testa e gli sorride, “Stavo giusto pensando quanto ancora avresti aspettato a dirlo,” scherza, “Ora puoi inserirmi nel tuo ricco testamento e sposarmi così poi potrò ucciderti?”  
Sergio lo guarda confuso. “Ridi, Sergio, riprenditi! È che sembriamo tanto una telenovela in questo momento, in genere poi vanno così le cose...” Fernando smette di ridere solo quando Sergio gli dà uno scappellotto.   
“Sei sicuro... sicuro che non ti va di parlarne ancora? Insomma, approfonditamente. Non lo so. Non so come si dovrebbero gestire queste situazioni.”  
Fernando scuote la testa, “Voglio archiviare questo capitolo. È lontano eoni, adesso, so che non potrà più farmi del male. So che è finito tutto. So che ho te. Con te non potrebbe mai succedere una cosa del genere. E non ho intenzione di conoscere altre persone in quel senso, quindi... direi che sono al sicuro,” solleva un angolo della bocca per sorridergli.   
Sergio non ha bisogno di sentirsi dire “Ti amo” a sua volta. Fernando glielo ha detto molteplici volte, quella notte stessa, in altri mille modi e con altre mille parole. Arriverà un momento anche per quello.

 

 

È primavera, a Madrid. Sergio sta per uscire dal lavoro quando riceve una telefonata da Fernando, in cui gli chiede di raggiungerlo al Parque del Retiro. Sergio resta un attimo interdetto, chiedendosi cosa stia combinando Fernando perché in genere non si danno mai appuntamento lì.  
Sergio va dritto al punto in cui Fernando era solito suonare e lo trova lì. Accovacciato a terra, con l'hang tra le braccia e la musica che si spande attorno. Qualche bambino si ferma ad ascoltarlo per poi fuggire via e Sergio resta lì a contemplarlo, in religioso silenzio e con un sorriso stupido stampato in faccia.  
Fernando decide di smettere dopo un po'. Si alza in piedi e bacia Sergio, “Ti amo,” gli dice sulle labbra.  
Si guarda intorno, “Ero un po' nostalgico oggi. Volevo tornare qui e suonare un po', poi ho pensato che tu non saresti passato se non te lo avessi detto... e ora sei qui.”  
“Sono sempre qui,” gli ricorda Sergio, “sempre.”  
Fernando lo prende per mano e lo fa sedere accanto a lui sulla panchina. Lo guarda negli occhi e riprende a suonare.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly sono le 23 e io svengo dal sonno e le scriverò domani, bye


End file.
